


Thunder

by Akebonomimichan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 09:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Une prédiction à la manière de Nostradamus perturbe Alfred. Matthew le rassure, elle est forcément fausse... Thème pour la Ficothèque Ardente : Les légendes - Nostradamus : aimer - futur - défendre.





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Thème de la nuit de la Ficothèque Ardente du 29 mars 2013 : Les légendes : Nostradamus : aimer – futur – défendre
> 
> Personnages : Alfred F. Jones(America)/Matthew Williams(Canada)
> 
> Avertissement : Couple incestueux (Comme quoi les nuits me font écrire des trucs que j'aime pas d'habitude).
> 
> Rating : M soft
> 
> Petite note de compréhension : La prédiction a été écrite en 1997 par Neil Marshall et elle a été interprétée comme l'annonce d'un évènement dramatique lorsque celui-ci s'est produit. Le reste est expliqué dans le texte. Je n'ai pas mis le dernier vers qui a été rajouté après l'évènement parce que je trouvais que c'était déplacé.
> 
> APH appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya

In the City of God there will be a great thunder,  
Two brothers torn apart by Chaos,  
while the fortress endures,  
the great leader will succumb,

Dans la cité de Dieu il y aura un grand tonnerre  
Deux frères seront séparés par le chaos  
Pendant que la forteresse endure  
Le grand meneur succombera

« C'est quoi ce poème qui rime même pas, demanda Alfred en tenant d'une main le bout de papier traînant près du lit.

\- Rien d'intéressant », soupira Matthew en se laissant faire par la caresse des doigts d'Alfred sur sa colonne vertébrale.

Alfred pouvait se révéler très doux quand il le souhaitait vraiment. Matthew appréciait à sa juste valeur ces moments de tendresse. Il soupira de bien-être contre son voisin territorial à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de leurs frontières physiques.

« Dis-moi, insista l'Américain. Ce ne sont pas des pensées très joyeuses. C'est toi qui l'as écrit ?

\- Non, rassure-toi. »

Le Canadien releva la tête de son oreiller. Alfred semblait inquiet comme s'il était profondément touché par les paroles.

« ça parle de nous », continua-t-il toujours aussi perturbé.

Matthew eut un petit rire amusé avant de lui expliquer la raison de l'existence de ce texte. Un étudiant canadien de Brock University avait eu comme idée de faire une prédiction à la manière de Nostradamus. Il voulait démontrer qu'on pourrait l'interpréter a posteriori de n'importe quelle manière comme toutes les prédictions du voyant européen. Elle n'était en rien une véritable vision de l'avenir.

« C'est tordu… Et c'est qui Nostradamus ?

\- Est-ce vraiment important ? Maintenant ? »

Matthew se redressa pour embrasser Alfred, il passa ses bras autour de son cou pour l'entraîner l'air de rien vers lui.

Ses mains passèrent ses épaules et descendirent le long de son dos puissant. Alors qu'ils avaient fait l'amour un peu plus tôt, ils avaient déjà envie de recommencer.

Alfred se plaça directement au-dessus de lui en le faisant rouler sur le dos. Il adorait dominer en toute occasion, ça tombait bien avec Matthew qui aimait se laisser faire par lui.

Sa langue jouait avec la sienne, son cœur battait plus vite et leurs corps s'échauffaient à nouveau.

Leurs excitations pointaient l'une vers l'autre dans une délicieuse friction leur arrachant des gémissements enthousiastes.

La bouche d'Alfred se déplaçait sur son corps plus frêle lui procurant des frissons délectables. Sa tête partit en arrière quand ses lèvres parcoururent son sexe bandé. Un grognement sourd lui échappa quand sa verge se retrouva enserrée de chaleur.

Le sexe avec Alfred avait tout de bon.

Ils s'aimaient assez pour transgresser l'interdit.

Matthew contempla le visage si semblable au sien qui se pencha sur lui. Il l'embrassa en posant sa main sur sa joue duveteuse.

Les mains d'Alfred enserrèrent ses hanches, Matthew s'apprêta à le recevoir en lui.

Ils ne firent plus qu'un encore et encore dans le partage de leurs sentiments et de leurs désirs.

/

In the City of God there will be a great thunder,

Matthew était sur le chemin de l'aéroport de New York pour rentrer à Montréal. Il avait laissé Alfred dans le quartier de Manhattan. Mister USA avait une réunion beaucoup trop importante dans le quartier d'affaire pour raccompagner Monsieur Canada.

Tout le monde s'était figé dans le métro en même temps que Matthew.

Il avait senti que quelque chose de terrible venait de se produire.

/

Two brothers torn apart by Chaos,

Cette image le hanterait. Il n'oublierait jamais ce son.

La première tour de Wall Street venait d'être touchée par un avion.

En panique, Matthew sortit à la station suivante et il tenta d'appeler Alfred.

Rien.

La première tour s'écroula.

Les mains tremblantes, il joignit l'un de ses contacts au gouvernement américain pour pouvoir se rendre immédiatement sur place.

Il ne devait avoir confiance en personne. On lui répétait : en personne.

Matthew devait se cacher et attendre la fin des attaques.

Impuissant, les larmes aux yeux, il ne pouvait que suivre du regard cette longue fumée noire au loin.

Tous les accès avaient été fermés.

/

while the fortress endures,  
the great leader will succumb,

Ayant été pris dans la tourmente, Alfred était terrassé.

En vie mais faible.

Matthew avait toujours vu Alfred comme un roc solide que rien n'ébranle.

Dans ce lit d'hôpital, il avait toutes les allures d'une victime.

La sécurité du pays américain était en jeu. Il ne fallait pas qu'on le voit ainsi.

Matthew se coupa les cheveux aussi courts qu'Alfred et se les lissa. Il emprunta ses costumes et ses lunettes de vue malgré ses protestations.

Dans la glace, il devait faire face à la dure réalité qu'il fuyait depuis des années : ils se ressemblaient vraiment.

Canada prit son courage à deux mains et il se fit passer pour lui.

Il devait défendre son petit frère.


End file.
